This invention is an improvement in display cartons which display a product-containing tube, or the like. Cartons for holding and displaying tubes are known. One such carton, over which this invention is an improvement, is shown in FIG. 5, and has a cradle for holding the tube in place. The cradle has a perforated panel across the width of the cradle, and top and bottom flaps depending from the top and bottom edges of the cradle. The bottom flap has a transverse cut for holding the fin shaped bottom of the tube. The top flap has a hole for holding the top of the tube.
The perforated panel may be broken at the perforations when the tube is inserted into the carton. In the completed package, the cradle is usually composed of four elements; the top and bottom flaps, and the two parallel panels of the broken perforated panel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carton having an improved cradle for holding the tube.
It is another object to provide a cradle which is comprised of a unitary support member across the length and width of the cradle.
It is a specific object to provide improved cradle design, in which the cradle is comprsied of a unitary support member, in which the unitary cradle may be resiliently deformed inwardly of the carton, and in which a chime holding tab engages the chime of the tube cap--so that a single carton may be used for the packaging of a plurality of sizes of tubes.